Being Sure
by luckyaikou
Summary: Seto and Jonouchi have been together for awhile and are faced with the prospect of coming out. Shounenai.


A/N: Random one-shot fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jonouchi looked up as the curtain to his private room got pulled back and a tall brunette man ducked in. He smiled and stood up for the forever-scowling CEO.

"Only five minutes late, that's a record, Seto," Jou said, as Seto Kaiba pulled him into a hug.

"That looks good on you," Seto said lowly, eying the blond in the dim light. Jou blushed as they sat across from each other; he was wearing a white suit with the jacket left open to reveal a regular black v-neck shirt. Seto thought it was the perfect combination of the blond's natural sex appeal and class. It drove him crazy, at least.

"And that comment about being late was totally unnecessary. I told you the decision was yours and that whenever you had decided we would talk."

Jou laughed his bark-like snicker. "I've been around for six years, Set, if I thought that'd make a difference in the competency of your employees I wouldn't have already ordered the wine."

Seto smirked. "Someone's feisty, pup."

Jou frowned for a second. "Well I haven't seen you in a week; Mokuba and I have almost beaten every game in the house."

"He told me you were helping him with math," Seto said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said, math," Jou laughed again, waving his hand. "And you believed him? I hate math."

A characteristic chuckle came from the blue-eyed man. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking you would rather be at home with us, making Mokuba do homework instead of staying locked up in that skyscraper beta-testing new equipment."

Seto grinned at his knowing puppy and moved from his side of the table to Jou's, scooting closer to the blond and running his nose against Jou's warm, slightly tanned face. Jou leaned against the taller's frame, kissing Seto on the cheek.

"But I lied," Jou smiled, "I haven't made a decision. I wanted to talk it out with you. And what better time than when you're neglecting sleep and sanity?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "An excuse to pull me from work? I told you I wasn't going to persuade you one way or the other."

"But I don't know all the nuances you do," Jou argued.

"…Fine."

"I thought so. Now, why can't I just go to this party as your employee? That seems to have been working pretty well; most companies are pretty excited to see your top engineer."

"Because, it's an award ceremony of Kaiba Corp.'s ten year anniversary of being the most successful gaming company on the planet," Kaiba smirked. "This isn't exactly the place for an engineer. Nor would it make sense for me to fly only one of them to America."

"While my- _our_ friends and a necessary few at work know about us, we have somehow managed to avoid the paparazzi. There have, however, been rumors that you're seeing someone," Jou added. "We don't really have to make a move yet. There could be a backlash against you're company because we're gay."

"Jou, there's a lot more to it than that. You'll be in danger; look how many times Mokuba's been kidnapped on my behalf. And that's not counting the public hassle, infringement on your privacy, impairment on your ability to go out…"

"But you want me to go, because otherwise you wouldn't have asked."

Seto smiled. "Very good, puppy."

"Are you sure, Set? I mean, we could always find a girl for you to take. Mai would do it."

"Same problem, what is she starts getting targeted? Besides, if I have to come out, I'm not going to waste our time with a fake girlfriend."

"Good point. Besides, even if it was only Mai, I still get pretty jealous."

Seto turned Jou's face toward him and kissed him deeply, leaving Jou a little breathless. "You haven't told me whether or not you even want to come."

Jou laced his fingers with his boyfriend's and looked down. "I mean, you know I don't like being the center of attention and I'm not really comfortable at these parties-"

"So then there's no reason to come."

Jou glared up at Seto with his honey-colored eyes. "Except that I love being with you, and that includes at stuffy company events."

Seto pecked Jou on the lips again, taking away the harsh look in the puppy's eyes. "Then it looks like we're going to America."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure about you, Jonouchi. And whatever comes of this will be worth it."

"I love you, Seto," the blond grinned.

"I love you too, pup."


End file.
